


A Much Needed Friend

by Rixxy8173571m3W1p3



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Adorable, Caring Morticia, Cats, Consensual mind Meld, Cute, Developing Friendships, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Male-Female Friendship, Mind Meld, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sad Rick, Shapeshifting, first attempt at Rick and Morty fanfiction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-10
Packaged: 2019-01-29 14:29:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12632982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rixxy8173571m3W1p3/pseuds/Rixxy8173571m3W1p3
Summary: J19Z7 Rick sighed at the sight before him, a shiver of disgust passed through him. It would be hours before the place would look up to code. Half an hour in, the floor looked much better, but the walls, and toilets were another story. Here he was, on a another mission, stuck cleaning the bathroom.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so this is my first R&M Fanfic. I'm a huge fan, and thought I'd write about everyone's favorite Cinnamon roll Rick J19z7. There is my enough Doofus Rick fics out there, so I I'm writing what I wanted to read. Originally this was meant to be only a one shot, but then my characters started to flesh out. So, this is the first chap. Not sure how long it will be, but I'll let the readers judge if they like this or not. So, here we go!

“Yo ding dong, why do-Ourrgghn’t you clean the to-toilets. Perhaps you'll make friends with some turds.”

It was the same old story, Ricks being Ricks. He nodded and grabbed the cleaning supplies from the marked cleaning closet. The crime scene had already been investigated, and now all that was left was to clean up what was left over. Why he ever thought this time would be different was beyond him; he should have never come. 

Whatever expectations he held in his youth, had diminished long ago. Yet, every so often, even a small act of kindness sparked hope that perhaps the next day would not be so bad. Perhaps the other Rick's were right, he was an idiot. Only a idiot would return back to the same old job, and continue to do as he was told, with no one who or respected him. It would be expected, Rick's only cared about themselves, with a few of the rare exceptions, especially rare exceptions.

J19Z7 Rick sighed at the sight before him, a shiver of disgust passed through him. It would be hours before the place would look up to code. Half an hour in, the floor looked much better, but the walls, and toilets were another story. Here he was, on a another mission, stuck cleaning the bathroom. He sunk down and sat in one of the cleaner corners, regretting he had even answered the distress call when he could have been at home and not feeling so… Well so much like what went down a toilet.

His fingers appeared prunish from wringing the cleaning rags, his nails soft, his skin dirtied where the gloves did not cover. He hated this, feeling so pathetic, and out of control of his life. Where was the change? The order in his discordant life? Before his thoughts could get too noisy, something broke his self deprecation.

“Meow”

“Oh! Hi ki-ki-kitty. What are-are you doing here?”

Other Rick's would have told the animal to scram, but not this Rick, he welcomed her. “Come here kiiitty, I wo-wo-won’t hurt you.”

He looked a little different from the others, with his buck teeth and funny hairdo, but he was still one of them. She sniffed the outstretched hand, then rubbed against it, finding the scent pleasing. Perhaps, he was different, if his scent was any indicator. With cautious steps, she approached him, close enough to allow for his gentle touch. Yes, she wanted this.

The curious feline looked about the place, shaking its head in shame. What a mess the place was, and with nowhere to sit, then decided his lap was more than a good enough spot to sit on. A delighted chuckle reverberated through his body. “Did you come to keep me company?”

Licking his hand, she tilted her head. “Meow.”

It had been a while since she cared to be in a Ricks company; it felt nice receiving such attention. As one does when such independent creatures graced one with their presence, he bestowed his best of smiles, and appreciated her. The cat purred in appreciation, staring up at him with those hazel eyes. “I bet you-you go wherever you like don-don-don’t you? That must be exciting, being in charge of your life. If only….if only you could show me.”

Jumping onto his shoulders, the brunette feline licked away a few of his tears, mewling in sympathy. Carefully, he carried the young cat back into his lap. “You're a good kitty aren't you?”

Responding to the head scratch, she leaned into his touch, it's purr reverberating through its body. It did not take long for him to respond in kind to her encouragement, smiling and laughing at her kindly nature. Such a pitiful Rick, she thought, so unlike the Ricks she had known. It had been years since she had seen such characteristics, and she didn't know she would miss it. Lazily, she blinked up at him, nudging his hand, mewling at him if he stopped. 

Happily he continued, staring at the small pile of fur. “You're really cute, I wish I could… wish you could come home with me. I bet we-we cou-could be great friends.”

As though she understood, her eyes widened, and she mewled at him as though to grab his attention. Such large, familiar brown eyes, staring at him as though he were the world. There was no possibility, though as a scientist he had to keep an open mind. “D-d-d-do,” he blushed. “um….do you...can you possibly understand me?”

“Meeooow!”

At first it didn't strike him as odd, such mesmerizing brown eyes locking him into a staring contest, until he really thought about it; his hand stopped moving. “You-you-you..” he swallowed. “you're not a kitty are you?”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maybe cats don't always make everything better. We find out a little more about her though.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy. While editing, the plot changed, but I think I've got a good story in the works here.

They say a man shouldn't cry, it made them appear weak and insignificant. Crying was to utter inarticulate sounds, especially of lamentation, grief, or suffering, usually with tears, to weep. To cry was a natural emotive response. Yet, such an act was considered toxic for most Ricks. Even after all her years of experience, a Rick's tears never failed to amaze her. Perhaps it had to do with rarity of it; while it was not impossible it was mostly improbable.

The typical Rick response was to run away from judging eyes, down an oceans worth of liquor, and take drugs; then again J19Z7 wasn't the typical Rick. As fascinating as it would have been to study his abnormalities, it was disheartening to watch, causing tears to bite at her eyes. It reminded her of the days when a very similar being tried to stifle his own sadness; failure to repress resulted in the following scene. Electrifying blues blinked, every passing moment clouded, pained and burned. Rick sniffled, covering his face with those pale, slender hands.

This was not supposed to happen, she didn't mean it to happen. True, she had heard so much about him, and she wanted to check if the rumors were true, as well as for personal reasons. This great, kind man, it was clear to see he was cut out of a different sort of cloth; she needed to help him. Rubbing against his arms, she mewled and mewled at him, she needed to grab his attention once more. After a while a shaky hand came down to rest upon her head, and he continued to provide his attention.

His petting was gentle, slow, and with purpose. Warmth permeated from his hand, and without trying she purred with a vengeance, perfectly content. Soon the other hand came around to lift her up, and Rick stared at her with such intensity, she thought she would blush. If only she could change back, but it might frighten him, there was so much she did not know. Perhaps he was being paranoid again, but examination told him nothing.“Are y-y-you really a cat?”

“What do you think?” she answered.

With an audible gasp, he carefully put her down. “I-I-I," he sniffed. “I don't know.”

If he couldn't figure out the identity of a cat, what other failures would be contrived to destroy him further? Of all the insignificant emotions which could be felt, it had to be the suffocating fear that plagued him on a daily basis. “Why,” His body shook with the magnitude of his sadness. “did I… why am I so pathetic?”

The nearby faucet dripped in inharmoniously, indifferent to the beat of this man's troubled heart. What had occurred to cause this man so much grief in the first place? She had hoped to alleviate some of the pain, but because of her mistakes, she had caused more heartache and misunderstanding. To reveal her identity so soon would upset him further, and she didn't want to do that; not to anyone, especially not him. Alright, there was no other choice. “Soon enough you will understand.”

As a scientist, he had encountered many a strange alien creature, though most took little interest in him since he wasn't the version of Rick who was a criminal, and his intelligence wasn't the kind to covet. Whoever this cat before him was, whatever it was she wanted, he wasn't going to fight it. No, he had too much heartache and was tired of his simple, depressing life. Perhaps, she would make things easier, and the world would have one less Rick. Reaching up, she pressed a paw over his thin lips. “I am going to enter your thoughts, if you do not consent, then nod.”

Red rimmed eyes looked straight through her, as though she weren't there. Perhaps she had waited too long. “I promise, that I'm not going to hurt you. Nod if you understand.”

Nodding, his voice was above a whisper. “Thank you for letting me pet you. As a cat you really are convincing, and I bet you make a lot of people happy; I know I was,” he sighed. “at least for a moment. I-I don't know who you are, and you might not care to tell me, but at least we had fun. That's...well that's all that matters.”

Silent resignation, acceptance, the bittersweet smile, and those few reluctant tears which waited to fall; he thought she was going to kill him, and he didn't care. In places she thought she couldn't feel anymore, she hurt. Her collar brightened, and she waited for signs of struggle, but none of them came, and she proceeded. “This collar gives me the ability to enter your thoughts. It's main purpose was to help the mute, and those whose voices would fail them, it was meant to reach a line of understanding. I’m telling you this because,” she sighed. “I want to help you, but I can only do that if you're willing to let me help you. Do you still consent?”

“Yes.”

Never had she taken advantage of this ability, for sometimes the things seen were much more than she'd care to know. There were burdens which no one should have to carry, and she chose to take them if it meant to save another soul; to help them even if hurt her in the long run. The time had come, where darkness and light intermingled with the spectrums of ethereal hues and shades. Brighter and brighter, her collar glowed, until they disappeared into one another.

**Author's Note:**

> I'll work hard on my other chapters, and make sure everyone will enjoy this


End file.
